Knocked Up by a Billionaire
by HermioneGrangerWannabe
Summary: Annabeth Chase is a young woman with a big dream. She thought she nearly ruined that dream when she attended her best friend's party. After finding herself pregnant by a total stranger, she thought her life was just going to crumble down. Fortunately, that guy was Percy Jackson, the heir of the Jackson Buildings Inc. But maybe getting pregnant by a billionaire isn't so bad at all.
1. Summary

Knocked Up by a Billionaire

Annabeth Chase is a young woman with a big dream. She thought she nearly ruined that dream when she attended her stupid best friend's wild party.

After finding herself pregnant by a total stranger, she thought her life was just going to crumble down. Fortunately, that guy was THE Percy Jackson, the heir of the Jackson Buildings Inc.

Charming? Yes.

Annoying, stupid and irritating? Definitely!

But, maybe getting pregnant by a billionaire isn't so bad at all.

**A/N**

**Hi! That was my very first summary of my very first story! I hope you like it! I will be updating once a week, if not once a fortnight if I'm busy with schoolwork. **


	2. The Party

Chapter 1

"Please?!"

"No!"

Urgh! My best friend, Thalia has been begging me all day to go to her stupid party!

"Annabeth! Seriously! It's just a party! It's not like your going to die by attending!" Thalia said, throwing her arms up in the air.

"Thalia, It's just not me, OK?" I said convincingly, sitting on my chair, "Plus, I have a work to do, I'm just a step away from a promotion!"

"See! See that? You are too…. Ummm… what's the word?... Serious? Anyways, lighten up! You need a break!"

"And what do you have in mind?" I asked.

"The party!"

I groaned.

"Come'on! Please?"

"No!" I replied.

I took the blueprint I was working on out of my drawer to work on it when Thalia snatched them away.

"Say yes!" She said holding them behind her back, keeping me from taking them.

"Thalia! Give them!" I grabbed for them, but failed.

Thalia jumped up the couch holding my blueprint up.

"Yes?"

"NO!"

She held the opposite sides of my blueprint and twisting it.

"No! Don't rip it!"

She twisted it harder.

"Yes, Ok! YES!"

She threw my blueprint back to me.

She smiled like she won the Olympics as I hugged my blueprints for dear life.

* * *

After agreeing to her I felt so anxious I couldn't sleep.

A person waked me up by jumping on me.

Startled, My reflexes kicked in and punch the person and she landed on the floor with a big thump.

"OUCH!"

Looking down at the person, it was Thalia.

"What was that for?!" She yelled at me.

"How did you get in here?!"

She rolled her eyes and looked at the open window.

Thalia's apartment is above mine, She lives with her brother, Jason.

I just moved out last year from California.

"Why are you here then?"

"The party is tonight and if we don't go shopping now you'll probably wear those weird ruffley blouse, and I couldn't let that happen,"

Those ruffled blouse she was talking about was my usual everyday outfit with pencil skirts at work. She reckons they look ugly.

* * *

"This one?" Thalia asked, holding out a bright yellow cocktail dress that is covered with petals.

I shook my head.

"This one?" She showed me a pink dress that looks like it was connected to a tutu.

I mouthed 'No'.

We've been here for hour looking for the right dress. But nothing just grabbed my attention.

While Thalia was looking around for a dress for me, I decided to take a trip around the shop too.

I sighed. Nothing seems to look good on me. Some are just too showy, Some are just too colourful, Some are just too plain…

This is like a deja vu from my prom night. After choosing from whole heaps of dresses for months. After pickin' 'the one' I decided not to wear it on the last minute because I decided it was too showy.

Just getting lost in my thoughts while looking through the dresses. Finally there was something that caught my eyes.

Looking behind me, there was a storage.

Inside that storage were racks and racks of dresses. Coincidentally, the sunlight from the other opposite window's sunshine was shining on a manikin that was wearing a deep blue tube dress with a ruffled texture at the top. The top was separated from the bottom by a ribbon then it goes puffy below.

I've never seen anything so meant for me in my entire life.

Without realizing, I was walking towards it, going in the storage.

I was standing in front of it, staring at in in awe when a woman grabbed my arm.

Surprised, I look back, fast.

I saw a pregnant beautiful woman with black hair and blue eyes.

"Hi! I'm Silena, may I help you?" she said in a sweet voice.

"Oh! Um… I'm sorry, this dress was just so beautiful it grabbed my attention,"

"It is, isn't it?" she said, looking at it, "My little sister, Drew, ordered it from our branch in Paris, this hasn't even come out yet. My mother designed it herself,"

She said it so proudly it made me smile.

"That's wonderful! Nice to meet you, Silena. I better get going though,"

I waved bye to her and made my way inside the store.

"Wait!" she caught up to me, "Do you want it?"

"But it's your sister's,"

She smiled at me, "You'll look better in it,"

* * *

"I cannot believe she sold you that beautiful dress for 200 bucks! It hasn't even come out yet!" Thalia said.

"I know, right!"

We're eating pieces of cakes in the nearby coffee shop, just talking about how great it is that I got a nice dress for a cheap cost.

We came home after that to get ready for our night.

It was 4 pm so we had to get going.

Because of the dress that was apparently 'made for me' made me excited to wear it to the party.

The party was at Thalia's dad's house's backyard. His dad is like really rich and has a property 10x bigger than a soccerfield.

His backyard has an Olympic sized pool.

Thalia said he was in a business trip so he can't hang out with Thalia and Jason (since he has a lot of kids from other womans, he has his timetable scheduled for his children), so to make it up for them, he is letting Thalia throw a big wild party in his backyard but he strictly said 'DO NOT LET THEM GO INSIDE'.

Thalia invited a whole bunch of people, her cousins, friends, friends of friends, etc.

After getting ready for hours, it was finally 7 pm and it was time to head at the party.

Jason's already there fixing everything like locking the doors, arranging the food, balloons, dance floors, etc.

Thalia was wearing a small, cute, polka dot, black, sleeveless dress with a heart-shaped top line that has a band on the waist with heels. She had her hair up in a really high ponytail.

I was wearing my outfit with matching heels, I have my curls fixed, I was wearing a cute small tiara.

* * *

It took us 30 minutes to get there, so we were 30 minutes late. There were so many people! Dancing and trashing the place up.

As I stepped out of the car, I started to feel sick.

I took a big breath and pulled myself up. Thalia was pulled by some random people, leaving me alone there. I walked around the place entertained by the crazy people who are swimming in their formal attire.

After walking for at least an hour my heel broke, twisting my ankle making me fall down.

Unexpectedly, someone caught me.

Suddenly, I was looking at beautiful green eyes.

**Yay! That was the first chapter! I hope you liked it! I will upload very soon ;)**


	3. AN The Trailer

**A/N**

**Hi! I'm sorry but this isn't a chapter but it is a note to notify you that I made a trailer for this book on YouTube and I will make trailers for my future stories;) Everyone is more than welcome to check it out. I will upload soon when I have time, which is probably this weekend;) But what can I say; high school is hard like a rock . This is the link for the video:**

** watch?v=USRY7-OJvDE**


	4. Knocked Up

Chapter 2

The moment was magical… It's basically just you and him, no one else. Don't get me wrong, that's a good thing. Everything seemed to slow down.

He had his hair swept on one side by gel, his eyebrows squared and dark. His nose stands so proud and high, lips so thin and soft. His face is so flawless and fair, His face so perfectly shaped…

"Annabeth! Are you OK?!" The moment was magical until 'someone' ruined it!

The man pulled me up as Thalia ran to me.

"Are you OK?!" She asked shaking my arms.

I glared at her and looked back at my knight in shining armor and smiled at him.

"Sorry about that,"

"It's ok," He replied showing his pearly whites.

"Hey, cuz" Thalia greeted him

"Hey, Thals" He replied.

I stood there with my eyes wide open and mouth agape.

"Y-you know each other?" I said with my eyes wide opened and mouth agape.

"Yup!" They said at the same time.

"This is my cousin, Percy!" Thalia introduced.

He smiled at me- ooh! It made me smile too! "And you are?" His voice was so strong and muscular when he said that.

"Annabeth," I replied gazing into his eyes.

After a minute or two of looking at each other, Thalia, who I'm sure was looking at us back and forth said, "Oook? I'll just go now… because I have some friends to entertain, See yah!"

Percy chuckled, showing his dimples on both side of his cheeks, "I'm sorry about her, she can be so immature,"

"Oh, I'm used to it!"

After a minute of awkward silence, he cleared his throat and said, "Do you want to... ummm… get a drink?"

Why was he so nervous? It's not like I'm going to say no, "I'd love too," I smiled.

He bought got two coronas for us, which was really surprising.

"Ummm, if you want I can change it," He said looking down.

"No, no! It's fine! I was just really surprised that's all,"

I really didn't want to drink that drink because it's too strong but I just didn't want to turn him off.

"Sorry, it's my favorite,"

Well, if it's his favorite, it's mine too then.

We started talking and drinking. I can barely keep my eyes open after that first bottle.

* * *

_**After 8 bottles…**_

"You're beautiful…" He slurred.

I giggled.

"No, you're beautiful!"

"No, you are!" He poked my stomach. We laughed.

We were at the counter and decided to stay there after the 3rd drink so we won't be going back to get some more.

Unexpectedly he grabbed my waist and pulled me to his chest. I remember giggling all night.

I can't remember most of what happened that night. Everything was a blur.

* * *

I groaned, my everything hurts. My back, my neck, my face, my chest, my 'down there'… I was lying on my stomach. I felt the air touch my bare back. I shivered.

I groaned as I opened my eyes. I was facing the door.

I moved my legs so I can turn around but there was that painful pain between my legs. I pushed my self up and noticed… I was naked, alone and penetrated!

The night I lost my virginity by some random stranger I barely knew that ran away after that fucking intercourse!

I was so pissed off, I didn't know if I wanted to cry, or scream or die!

Collected my clothes, which were all over the place. The top of the drawer, under the bed, the doorknob, and one thing I noticed… my underwear was missing.

I opened the door where I found myself in a maze of halls decorated with painting, expensive sculptures.

I saw a clock that read 10:30 am.

I found myself going forward and finally I realized it was Thalia's Dad's house (Thalia is so dead!).

I found my way out and a dead looking Thalia sleeping on the counter.

"Thalia!" I whispered loudly.

She didn't budge.

I pulled her hair and dragged her up so that her head was falling to the kitchen sink with her face straight on the tap. I twisted the handle and it woke Thalia up, smacking her nose onto the tap.

She fixed herself up.

"What was that for?!" She yelled, holding her bleeding nose.

"Let's get outta here!"Thalia yawned, nodding her head.

"Come on then!"

I pulled her from the counter to go.

I pulled my car up the driveway of the apartments.

"What up with you anyways? Dragging me all the way here and not even tell me what happened," She said.

"You stupid cousin happened!"

"Percy?"

"Ugh! Yes Percy!"

"What about him?"

I threw my hands up in the air.

"He screwed me! I fucking fucked me and left me there, stranded!"

Thalia looked surprised with my swearing.

"Did it hurt?" She asked stupidly.

"Yes," Tearing up,

"I can't believe he's do that to you," She said calmly.

"I didn't either," I wiped my tears.

"I'm sorry," She said,

"You didn't do anything,"

"I mean I'm sorry for what he did to you and ditching you like that,"

"Well, what can I do about it now? Crying won't help anyways,"

* * *

_**Few weeks**_** later...**

I decided to let it go because its not like I can do anything about it.

"Ugh!" I thew up a big amount of vomit into the toilet bowl.

"Annabeth! Just go to the doctors!" Thalia convinced me. who is leaning on the door, "You've been having those sickness for a while now.. and you know… not have your period," She whispered the last part.

I moaned and groaned at the same time, shaking my head.

"You know maybe -it isn't delayed, maybe you're just pr-"

"Stop!" I yelled. I refused to say it, even though I might have a chance, "I'm not! Ok?! It's just a little flu I got from Megan,"

Megan was my coworker.

"Megan was sick before the party happened!"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it!"

Finally after hours of convincing me, I gave in. For some really weird reason, She always has a way of making me say yes.

* * *

"Yes, your pregnant," The doctor said who I wanted to smack her across the head. She didn't even look at me. I told her my symptoms and she decided on it- she didn't even give me a pregnancy test.

"Told ya!" Thalia yelled.

"Can you at least check?"

"OK, fine. We'll do a urine test and a blood test, then we'll know,"

"Both positive," She said.

Refusing to give up, "Can you please take another one becau-"

Unexpectedly she pushed us out the for and shut the door, locked.

On the way home, it was quiet and I was losing myself. We nearly got hit 2 times for not stopping at the stoplights.

"You OK, Annie?"

"Don't call me that," I said calmly.

"What are you going to do now?"

"Abort it,"

"What?! Annnabeth, you can't do that! That's your baby!"

"I have plans, Thalia! I'm not ready!"

"Can you at least tell Percy? I think he has the right to know, maybe he'll learn a thing or two,"

"Where is he?"

"At work probably," She answered.

I stopped the car and made a fast and dangerous U-turn.

"Oh my god, Annabeth! Don't do that again!"

"Where is it?"

"I don't know! How should I know?!"

I stopped the car.

I heard Thalia complaining how I can't do that in the middle of the road. BUt right now, nothing really matters.

I looked for his jumper which he let me borrow that night at the party and I ended up wearing it. I found it on the floor of the back seats and grabbed it.

I searched the pockets and saw two business card, "Aha! He is so dead!"

* * *

**Woooo! That was done! And next! Annabeth is gonna make a really big scene in front of Percy's coworkers and dad! Don't forget to review, favorite or follow this story if you like it! ;) Hi! as you can see I changed parts of this story because of some people reacted because she got pregnant to quickly, I just want you to know that I am actually still 12, I'm turning 13 and I did this in the middle of the night for you all. I try my best and I'm sorry about the wrong facts I make. Just let me know and I'll change it next update is very soon!**


	5. Jackson Buildings Inc

I pushed the big tall doors opened of the gigantic building with Thalia tagging along behind me. The building was big! There were two elevators on both sides; there was a front desk, 20 meters from the entrance.

Everyone was wearing his or her formal working attires (pencil skirts, blouses, blazers, ties, coat, etc.) Everyone looked so sophisticated that I felt embarrassed with what I was wearing which was a flowy shirt and shorts.

Everyone was staring at me for making my grand entrance. I focused and stomped my way to the front desk.

"May I help you?" A girl that looks like she's about 17 asked.

"Where's Percy-…." I looked back at Thalia and whispered, "What's Percy's last name?"

"Jackson," She whispered back.

"Where is Percy Jackson?" I demanded at the girl.

"I-I'm sorry but he is at a meeting right now and cannot be interrupted,"

"I demand you to-"

Cutting me off, two businessmen came up to the girl and asked her something and the girl nodded and led them to a big metal door about 10 meters to my left and opened it for them.

Peeking inside, I saw a big meeting table and next to the end of the table I saw whom I wanted to see in the first place and he was looking at me.

His eyes were looking at me shocked; he looked like he didn't know how or where to hide when he saw me. I glared at him and I saw him take a big gulp just before the girl closed the door.

I looked at Thalia and she nodded at me. On our way to the room, the girl was walking back to the front desk and I said, "Thank you for showing us where he is,"

I walked passed her but she grabbed my arm, "I'm sorry I can't let you- Ahh!"

I kicked my way past.

Before making another big entrance, I looked back, I saw the girl bringing two big , I opened the door, I nudge Thalia and I think she got it that I said take care of them. I saw one of the businessmen earlier making a presentation now.

An older version of Percy was sitting on the end of the table next to percy.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. Unexpectedly, Percy stood up, "I'm sorry, I'll take care of this,"

He went my way and grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the door for some privacy but I refused and took my arm back.

"Come on!" He whispered/yelled, taking my arm again. I took it back again.

"What are you so scared of?" I said so loudly so everyone would hear and surely grabbing all of their attention, there were like 20 people in there.

"You-!" He covered my mouth and held my body hard taking me out of the room.

He didn't succeed because I bit his palm and finally letting me go free. He grunted looking at his palm and looking back at me and charged at me again.

But before he got his hands on me, the guy who looked like him who I'm guessing is his dad said, "Percy," He said firmly, "Let the girl talk,"

"But dad-" Interrupting him, his dad looked at me and said.

"What did you want to say?"

I looked at Percy who had his hands covering his facing probably thinking 'this is going to be bad', Oh it is!

"Well, you see, your son, Percy here knocked me up!"

I just went straight to the point without sugarcoating it for more humiliation for Percy.

"What?!" Percy asked harshly, "I used protection!"

"Oh yeah?! You were so drunk, how could you even remember?!"

His face smoothing a little, "Well, I'm pretty sure I did…"

He looked at me like he was saying sorry and I was glaring at him, when suddenly, his father started clapping so happily and after that everyone was clapping with him.

He stood up, he looked like he was around his late 40s but looked younger in a way.

He walked over to us and clapped Percy's back, "Son, I've been waiting a long time for this! You can finally take over the business! But that is of course after you get married which we will plan immediately!"

"What?!" We both yelled.

"Oh, Percy! Your mother is going to be pleased, I'm going to call her now!" He said fiddling with his phone, searching his contacts.

"No, Dad! Wait-"

"Honey? Yes, yes everything is fine! I just want to let you know that Percy's getting married! Yes, yes, sweetheart, she is lovely," I blushed on that comment, "Yes, I will, hold on,"

He looked back at me, "You free tonight?"

"I-"

"She said yes," He said to the phone, Geez! This man have interrupting issues! "Ok, ok, love see you later, love you!"

He looked to the table behind him, "All of your proposals are accepted!" Everyone cheered. "Ooh! This is a happy day for everyone!"

He left the room dancing happily, leaving Percy and I with our mouth wide open.

Brisk walking back to my car with Percy chasing after me.

"Annabeth! Wait I can explain!"

I looked back at him, "Explain what? That you left me after getting what you wanted?!"

"I didn't want that! Well, I liked it but what I mean is that I'm not that kind of a guy! I left because 1) I was late for work and 2) I freaked out!"

"That's bullshit! It's not like it's your first time!"

Embarrassed, he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh wait, are you saying that was your first time?!"

He was blushing so hard!

"W-well, I'm not the only one!"

This was embarrassing… I saw Thalia on the other side of the car looking at the road trying not to mind us… she did a pretty good job holding those security guards off…

It was my turn to blush. He probably remembered breaking my barrier…

"I was saving it for someone special!"

"So was I!"

After seconds of glaring at each other, he said, "Listen, It's not like we can do something about it now… I'm against abortion-"

"So am I…" I was actually thinking of aborting it for a millisecond but… this was my baby…

"And the baby needs a proper family, getting married won't hurt…"

"True…" I guess I kind of liked him and I'll marry him…. For the baby…

**And that was done! I hope you liked it! The next one will be around two days from now and it will be the one where they meet Sally!**


	6. AN

**A/N**

**Hi! Sorry about not uploading but I have term 1 exams this week and I'll be pretty busy…**

**But I will upload at the end of this week…**

**Thank you for the reviews by the way and encouraging me to continue. I really appreciate it! ;)**

**This is my first story after all… **


	7. Dinner

"You ready?" Percy asked. We were in front of the Jackson residence. It is a big modern house just a bit smaller than a mansion.

I took a shaky breath and nodded. I was wearing a simple formal dress with my hair down.

Percy picked me up around 6:15 pm. We arrived around 6:30. It was a little far away from the crowded part of the city.

Percy pushed the doorbell. I heard a distant ring inside of the house then I heard someone running to open the door.

A beautiful woman with dark brown hair and kind eyes opened the door and gasped. "Poseidon! They're here!"

"Oh! Welcome to our house! Call me Sally!" She hugged me tight, she smelled like cookies and… home.

"Oh! Percy, she's wonderful!"

"Yep! This is she," Percy said.

"Come in! Come in! Make yourself at home!"

The inside of the house was massive! It's so neat!

We followed Sally to the dining. They have a dining set with 18 chairs!

I tried not to stare in awe! It was so hard! I could stay there all day looking around the house!

Everything was set. Roasted Chicken, sushi, spaghetti, cookies… hmmmm… I'm already having cravings!

Percy pulled a chair out to me and sat next to me. Sally sat across from me and Poseidon sat at the end of the table.

"Well? What are your plans?" Sally asked.

"Huh?" I asked back.

"The wedding I mean,"

"Ohh.. ummm.. Well, we don't really have plans. We just found out about the… you know.."

"Oh ok, ok. Well, what do you think of a beach wedding?"

"Yeah," Percy agreed.

"Sound great!" I agreed.

"When do you think we should do it?" Percy asked.

"Uhhhh, don't you think it's a little bit too quick?

"Well sweetie, we need to do it before your bump shows,"

"Oh ok…"

"We need to do it a week from now!" Poseidon suggested and everyone looked at him crazy.

"We need to do this fast and quick. There's going to be a business trip two weeks from now and I'm needed there! And I need to be there in my son's wedding!"

"Oh ok then…" Sally trailed…

It was quiet from a moment.

"I'll get the cake,"

"I'll set the resort,"

"I'll deal with the decorations,"

"I'll call the guests,"

Everyone got out of their seats and got busy.

"Wow, I can't believe you're really getting married," Thalia said quietly.

"Yep,"

"This is happening really fast… So can I be you're bride's maid?"

"Yep,"

"Great! What's the theme?"

"Yep,"

…

"You ok, Annabeth?"

"Yep,"

"Annabeth?"

"Yep,"

"Annabeth!"

"W-what!?" I said, startled.

"Are you ok?"

"Ugh, not really.."

"You wanna talk about it?"

I adjusted my self on the chair.

"Well, it's just that I can't find a way to tell my dad. I don't know what to tell him,"

"But you have to! It's in two weeks! And they still need to book a flight to New York!"

"I tell him now,"

_**Two Hours Later**_

"Well?" Thalia asked.

"He was ok with it I guess, just a little disappointed…"

"Aww! Cheer up, Annie!"

"Don't call me that."

"No need to get all sad! We're going to DRUMROLL! Buy your Wedding dress!"

As we entered the boutique, the pregnant girl from the last time I bought a dress welcomed us.

"Hi! Welcome back! How can I help you,"

"Hi, well, do you have any blue wedding attire set?"

"Ooh! Yes! They're coming out in two days!"

"Great! May we see what they look like?"

"Of course!"

She took a magazine out and showed us the styles and clothes.

**Sorry this one was a short one! I'm just stuck with all my assignments and exams. I hope you like it and review. Sorry for the late update also. **


	8. Plans

Thalia, Silena and I were sitting at the lounge looking through all the wedding categories.

"So," Silena started, "Who's getting married?"

Thalia and I glanced at each other.

"I am," I said loud and clearly with a bit of shame in my voice.

"Oh! Congrats!" Silena gave me a brief squeeze.

"What's wrong?" She asked noticing my emotionless face.

I took a deep breath chucking the magazines down the coffee table and stood up, feeling nauseous.

"Yeah well, how do I say this? It's not exactly… _planned_," I said, playing with my fingers. I knew Silena was kind of a new friend of mine and I barely know her but I really trust her like I can tell her anything, I guess because she has experience.

Silena had her brows crunched up, confused.

"I'm preggo," I said confidently, my voice cracking a little. I felt an itch in my nose and my face getting hotter. _Not again!_ It was my millionth time of crying today! _Damn baby!_

"Oh, Annabeth!" Silena hugged me comfortingly.

"I just- I was- so dumb- I- I- I- It was a m-mistake,"

"Hushhh, It's ok. It's ok. And remember that everything happens for a reason," She said making feel better.

"Ummm, if you done with the drama why don't you girls take a look at these?" Thalia said, holding out the magazine.

We picked the dresses and the other stuff. Sally and Poseidon told me they'd deal with all of the other things. Tonight Percy, Poseidon, Sally and I were going to meet up at Chiron's restaurant to have a meeting with the wedding preparations.

_**At Chiron's Restaurant**_

The four of us were sitting around the table discussing our plans.

"So, I picked the cake already and here are the photos of it," Sally said spreading the pictures around for all to see.

All I could say was _WOW_.

The cake was massive! It was ¾ my height, which was 5.4

It was decorating with those edible pearls, There was a cylinder base and the on top of that was another cylinder of cake and it gets smaller and smaller.

There were five layers of that. And on the top was a wedding arch with icing flowers around it and there was writing on the arch that says 'this is forever'.

That writing made my mouth dry. I was kind of guilty for marrying him and I don't love him…

In my mind wanted to say _yet._

I shook head for the horrid thought.

"Oh Sally! It's beautiful!"

"You think so dear?"

I nodded.

Everyone agreed with the cake.

"Whose turn is it?" Sally asked.

I waited for them because I didn't want to go next.

Poseidon cleared his throat.

"Well," he started, "I've got the resort and it's at Montauk Beach Resort."

He handed us the brochure.

And again, _WOW._

It was amazing!

It looks like the kind of resort Paris Hilton and Kim Kardashian would go to.

I wondered how much Poseidon paid for this, probably nearly a million.

"Wow," I gasped, "Thank you!"

Poseidon chuckled, "Glad you like it,"

"Percy, son, would you like to tell us about the guest list?" Sally asked, probably sensing my discomfort and that I didn't want to go next.

"Yes," Percy replied, "I invited all of the people in our side and Annabeth's-"

Startled by this, I said, "What? H-how?"

"Ummm, I thought you would want them in our wedding?"

I sighed, "I do, it's just… You didn't tell me, I was shocked,"

"You're right, I should've told you first. I'm sorry," He apologized.

"It's ok, but how did you get their number?" I asked, cooling down a bit.

"I don't know, I only made the calls, dad gave me their numbers,"

Everyone looked at Poseidon.

"I have my resources," Poseidon replied cooly.

"Anyways, back to the guests," Percy continued, "I got our family, Annabeth's, most of our staff and close friends.

"So what's the total?" Sally asked.

"873 people in total and dad said the crew is around 200 so in total we have more than a thousand people at the wedding."

Woah. That's quite a _LOT _for the 'small' wedding I wanted.

Thinking about my parents being there made me feel sick.

"Ok that's good," Sally, said, "Annabeth?"

"Um, yeah I went to the shop and I looked through the stuff and these are the clothes I picked they're just going to come out in two days." I said giving them the magazine.

"Wow Annabeth, It's perfect," Percy complemented.

I blushed, I don't really know what I feel about Percy but I always melt whenever he says something nice to me. Him saying nice things to me made me want to impress him somehow.

"Gorgeous," Sally agreed.

"Wonderful," Poseidon added.

"Thank you," I said, I have never felt so welcome. It's like they trust me with my decisions.

"Very well then, shall we eat?" Poseidon asked.

**Hoo! Glad that was done! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a month or two because of all the exams and tests that came. But here I am now; ready to write stories for you guys! It's the holidays now. Review if you like this story, I appreciate all of you who reviewed, read, followed, and favorite my story. I will review soon I promise. During the last 2 weeks or so. I've been reading the vampire academy series and may I just say WOW! It's the best book I've read since forever! You should read the series and now that I've thought of it I might actually write a fanfic about it. I was thinking of making a Facebook page, twitter or instagram to show you guys the dresses and locations and such and such I'm going to use in my stories. Tell me if you want that. And remember if you want to give me any ideas or share ideas. I'm always here and I'll see what I can do about it. Please review! I love ya'll!**


	9. Spending time together

It's two days before the wedding.

Today, I was going to have a 'date' with Percy. Poseidon and Sally suggested that we spend time together before spending the rest of our lives together.

Percy told me that we were going somewhere special and he told me to wear a swimsuit under my cardigan.

I was wearing a metallic blue two-piece with my white cardigan. My bump showed but it only looked like I had a big lunch.

_Buzz_

I heard Percy's buzzer signaling me to come down.

"Hey," I greeted Percy.

He was standing near his car leaning on it with his arm.

It was like a Disney movie moment.

_The wind blew his hair in slow motion, and then looked at me, smiling._

Ah… That's the kind of smile I could get used to.

"Hi," He greeted back, "You look amazing,"

"Thank you," I felt like I was sixteen all over again. Feeling all giddy, "Shall we?"

The car ride was quiet and a little awkward. I didn't know how to start a conversation with him at all.

Luckily, I slept it off.

* * *

I woke up with a calm voice telling me to wake up.

"Annabeth, we're here," He said shaking me a little.

I groaned, opening my eyes a little bit.

I saw Percy looking at me.

That certainly woke me up.

I sat up rubbing my mouth to wipe saliva if there was any.

I seriously didn't want Percy to see my dried up saliva.

"We're here?" I asked.

"Yeah,"

I got out of the car, instantly feeling the warm bright sun on my exposed skin.

I looked around, confused.

On my right there was a high way and on my left there were trees and rocks.

I thought, _did we run out of gas?_

I looked back at Percy who was taking our bags out of the trunk.

"Umm, Percy?" I asked, "Why are we in the middle of a highway?"

He looked at me and smiled, "You'll see,"

From this point, I was totally confused.

After he's done he told me to follow him in to the forest, holding his hand.

Which isn't a bad experience for me.

"Percy! What are we doing?!" I asked, struggling walking on loose rocks.

"Hold on, honey, nearly there,"

I was about to yell at him when I realized what he said. I blushed.

I think he realized it too because he stopped for a while and took and quick brief look at me.

I felt my hands sweating, _Ughhh! Please not now!_

After 3 minutes of walking we finally reached a hollow cave.

He pulled me in to the cave but I pulled him back.

"Percy, I don't think it's safe," I said, pleadingly.

"Trust me," Percy said looking into my eyes.

And you know what happened- He won.

I mean what kind of a person that can resist his pretty green eyes?

After walking there, we finally reached our destination.

It was an isolated beautiful beach with transparent clear water and white sand.

It was beautiful, naturally.

I gasped and caught Percy's attention.

"Told ya," he grinned.

Isn't he just the cutest?!

Percy had set up two portable chairs with the umbrella, the cooler and our basket of food with our towels and bags near them.

"Here," Percy handed me the sunblock.

That was a pretty smart move, since I peel bad when I get sunburnt and it won't go away until a couple of weeks and I cannot go looking all pink and scaly on my wedding day.

As soon as I was done, Percy took my hand and pulled my to the beach.

I gasp with how warm the surface of the water is and how cold the underwater was.

Percy led me to the part where the waves were moving just below our chest.

He looked at me and saw my smile that clued him that I was actually having fun.

"Well?" He started, "Do you like it?"

"I love it,"

I scrunched my eyebrows at him for the next question I was going to ask, "Where is this place?" I asked, "And why is it so isolated and that we have to be Tarzan to make it here?"

He laughed, "Well, my parents found this place and made it their little romantic getaway place. This beach means a lot to my family. It's where we could just escape all of the problems outside of this beach. So I promise my self I wound bring my wife and kids here and continue the tradition,"

As he was explaining, he was looking dreamily at the wonderful horizon.

Then realization hit me.

_Wife and kid_s_._

The baby and me.

My heart melted.

He was really trying to make this work out.

I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down, crushing his lips to mine.

He hesitated at first, probably shocked but kissed me back anyways.

We kissed for a while then without looking at him, I hugged him, burying my face on his chest.

I felt that I was getting emotional and felt tears building up my eyes.

"Thank you," I said, looking at him in the eye, my arms didn't loosen their grip.

"For what?" He asked.

"For trying to make this work,"

"Well it's for our baby's benefit,"

I felt the cold words burn.

I knew I shouldn't get this emotional but doesn't he at least try to make this work for _our_ benefit?

Was all this work just for the _baby_?

What about _me_?

"Just for the baby?" I asked, my voice croaked.

His smile faded.

"What's wrong?" He asked, confused.

I didn't want to push him for something he didn't want.

"Nothing," I said leaving him alone in the waves walking back to the shore.

I hate that all of this we are doing is for the baby.

While everyone is trying to make everything right for the baby, what about me?

I didn't want a husband that doesn't love me or know me or married me because I got pregant.

I don't want _this_ and I'll never _will_.

**Heyy, did you like that chapter? Don't worry I'm going to try to make them up ASAP;) Please check out my new vampire academy fan fiction, "Who's the cradle robber now?" Thanks! Love you all! Don't forget to review/follow/favorite this story if you like it! **


	10. The Venue

I knew I was being paranoid.

I was sitting on my bed, anxiously, glaring at the ringing phone on my bedside table. I've been hiding here ever since I heard people banging on my door.

I knew it wasn't right to ignore Percy and I knew he didn't deserve this. But for some reason I want him to prove me wrong.

After my dramatic exit yesterday, I basically started pretending I was dead. I won't pick up phone calls, voice mails, emails and all those junk.

They were all worried about me because:

I was pregnant and no one knew where the hell I was.

The wedding was exactly tomorrow midday.

I picked up my phone and looked through the messages.

43- Percy

52-Thalia

78-Sally?

Curious, I opened the messages from Sally, wondering why she was the one who sent me most messages.

Scrolling down, most of the messages were pictures relating to the wedding tomorrow. The cake, the venue, the flowers, etc.

I sighed. _This was the day the Bride was needed most. And I was MIA. How selfish can I get?_

I was in the verge of crying… again.

I pulled my self away from the bed and it's _very_ comfortable softness.

I grabbed my coat and took a cab to the Jackson residence.

* * *

A familiar sound of _Ding Dong_ came after I pushed the doorbell and a wave of nausea hit me.

After a while, Sally opened the door. Without hesitation, she hugged me as soon as she saw me.

"Where have you been?" She asked, demandingly, so much like a mother. "You won't answer phone call, text messages- we've been worried sick!"

I was about to makeup an excuse but I saw a mop of black hair behind Sally that sent me panicking in the inside.

The look on Percy's face was hard to read. There was shock, relief, and most of all, worry. Seeing the look on his face was like eating crème brulee for me- a taste of satisfaction.

He ran up to me and hugged really tightly me, which cost me to lift my feet off the ground because of the obvious height difference.

Putting me down, he showered me with questions, "Where have you been? We've been worried sick! Why won't you answer our calls? What happened to you? Are you ok? Is the baby ok?-"

I put a hand up to stop him, then suddenly his face changed. "You didn't abort it did you?" _Doesn't he ever watch his mouth?!_

The words hit me like a baseball bat. How dare _he_ accuse me of killing my baby!

"Of course not!"

I was really offended! This proves that we don't even know each other at all!

I was glaring at him so hard that my glares would burn through his eyes.

I thought Sally noticed, "Oh, stop it! Come on, Sweetie. I have a lot to show you." Sally said, pulling me to their massive lounge room.

* * *

We sat there, Sally next to me and Percy leaning on the arch 10 meters away from us, staring and staring and staring.

I can't help but stare back, especially when he looks incredibly great today with the exception of his dark circles that are clueing me that he didn't sleep as much.

"Today is rehearsals." She confirmed.

"Oh ok, so are we going to do it here?" I asked, confused.

"Oh no, Honey, at the resort." She gave a light smile.

"Resort? Don't we have to take a plane for that?"

"Yes, but we're not taking a plane,"

I bet I was looking confused as ever.

"To the roof top!" Sally yelled excitedly pointing at the ceiling.

She looked too excited which made her look funny…

* * *

After taking an elevator to get up 4 floors, there it was…

There was a helicopter on their roof. Who has a helicopter on their roof? Rich people did.

Wow, the perks of marrying a billionaire…

The cool air was hitting us in a rapid strong hit.

Percy tried to put a hand behind the small of my back, trying to steady me. But I slapped his hand away, glaring at him.

His face fell. He looked sad. Poor him.

The ride up the air was refreshing. I felt weightless. No problems at all.

Except all of that weightlessness was gone after we landed.

Percy came out first, then Sally and then me. Percy offered his hand but I took the captain's hand, which was also out, offering me kind politeness.

He gave me a bright smile.

At the corner of my eyes. I saw Percy frowning with jealousy. And I mentally grinned.

This is harsh but I'm willing to make him pay, without going to far, of course.

* * *

The venue was unbelievable; the whole place was rugged by sacks, keeping the sand away and was layered by a blue thick cloth.

The entrance had and welcoming arch, both sides had white rectangles that were facing up, acting as platform for the balloons.

The isle had blue marble tiles for my stepping-stone.

Mixed blue flowers fenced me from the chairs.

The chairs were comfy wooden chairs that were wrapped up in blue mesh and ribbons.

The altar had a small table and chairs that matched the venue and was sheltered by what looked like curtains.

Christmas lights decorated everything. It was both modern and a beach theme.

"Do you like it?" I looked behind me. Sally was talking to the people arranging the chairs so that left me with Percy.

I nodded. "This is what every woman dreams of and I'm lucky to have this kind of wedding… It's perfect," I whispered.

I groaned silently, feeling the tears coming. Percy massaged my back with one hand lightly, comforting me. He been so supportive and all I did was be mean to him….

"I'm sorry," I whispered, looking at him with tears in my eyes.

He didn't say anything; he just hugged me from the back, resting his chin on my shoulder, kissing my neck lightly.

"I haven't been too nice lately either. I have to take it easy on you. I know you've been going through a lot and I want to be there for you, married or not. I'm sorry." He said kissing my temple.

"Thank you. All I need now is your understanding. I'm going to be bloated and fat, swollen, round," I sighed, " And go through a lot of mood swings- which I've been having a lot lately-, food cravings…"

He laughed lightly, "It's ok, and we can do this, together.

I smiled gratefully.

_Did we just have a moment?_

**Heyyy, I'm back! I realized I haven't been uploading so when I remembered. I woke up at 3:00 am for this ;) Thank you for all your support and I hope you'll still follow this story even when I don't upload as much anymore… So I hope you like this chapter. There will be more coming. Please review. Thanks! So about the facebook/instagram/ whatever thing, do you thing I should do it? So I can show you the dresses, pictures, places… Please review or message me about that. And if you have anything to tell me, that is, writing advice, how to improve, complaint, I'm right here. Thank you, Review, Bye ;)**


	11. The Wedding

**I am so guilty for not uploading! Thank you for all your patience! Thank you all very much for reviewing! It just makes me so happy [happy tears]! Here it is!**

* * *

"Oh, so beautiful!" Sally exclaimed, visible tears in her eyes. "Don't you think so Helen?"

My stepmother, who is sitting uncomfortably on a chair in the corner of the room, gave a light obvious fake smile. She was forced to come here with me by my dad to see the stylists help me with my hair and makeup.

I was standing in front of a mirror, next to Sally looking at a beautiful blonde lady I'd like to call me.

I was wearing diamond studded 3 cm heels that I can easily walk into

My dress was a tube turquoise dress with a 10 cm wide band that is studded by tiny diamonds hugged my small waist. And then the rest of the silk goes down elegantly and breezily, making the perfect beach wedding theme.

_Something new…_

Then my old diamond earrings that I got for my 16th birthday from Thalia.

_Something old…_

My hair is put into a loose bun with some perfectly curled bits of my hair on either sides of my head hanging down.

Then they took Sally's diamond studded hairpins and added that on. _Something borrowed…_

_I only need something blue… _

_Oh wait, the whole venue is blue –never mind._

I silently patted my baby bumped that you can barely notice.

I can't help but slap myself over and over again. It's my wedding day. I felt like I wasn't sure of what I was doing… I may be getting cold feet. But…-no. I need to do this.

_Knock Knock_

My father was leaning on the doorframe looking at me, "It's time," he said.

I shivered. My heart started beating so fast. My breathing was unsteady. There was that weird feeling in my stomach that I wanted to spew.

I nodded and took my father's arm.

_Dun Dun DuDun Dun Dun DuDun_

The wedding 'song' started to play and my nausea got even worse.

The flower girls came and so did the bridesmaid with their escorts and then Thalia, the maid of honor… then finally… me.

Everyone was staring at me. My father held my arm tight. It's funny how he doesn't even care if I get married to Percy.

The fact that _I'm _getting _married _to a _billionaire_ calmed him down probably thinking ways to grope my husband's money- I mean fiancé- I mean I can call him my husband right? Because were going to be married in a few minutes so why not- I mean- _Shut up Annabeth! Focus!_

My eyes landed on Percy. He was smiling so brightly it was hard to say if he was faking it but I know he's not because his eyes looked awed.

Oh and your probably wondering what he looks like. He looks like his normal self: godlike self.

His tuxedo fitted him perfectly. He looked sexy with his hair pulled back by gel. He looked like those hot businessmen that drink coffee while looking at the newspaper in the movies.

I felt myself drooling so I automatically wiped the corner of my lips- feeling nothing.

The long rugged aisle finally came to an end and I successfully stepped to the higher platform. I watched as my father and Percy shook hands.

Percy looked at me with a relieved smile. _Pfft _he probably didn't think I'd make it all the way to the altar without tripping.

The vows came.

And the rings.

Then finally…

"You may kiss the bride!"

Percy and I faced each other, He looked relaxed and looked… well, I hope I looked better than I was thinking.

He swiftly leaned down to meet my lips and I finally caught up with what's happening and kissed back.

_Mmmm…_ It has been a while since I kissed him… it's the kind of sensation I can get used to.

The whole crowd erupted with cheers!

Everyone was kissing my cheeks or giving me a pat on the back or hugging me. Even people I never meet kissed my cheek. I bet my cheeks are so red right now- not from embarrassment but from those women lipstick. Everyone was congratulating me.

And after around 45 minutes it was already dark and it was time to go to the reception. Yay! Something I can look forward to than people kissing my cheeks.

As soon as the cream-coloured limousine with the 'newlyweds' sign on the back arrived Percy helped me get up the limousine knowing that I was tired with all the kissing and hugging and so was he.

He closed the door and all of the sounds were blocked out.

We stared at each other and started laughing. He put his arm around me and grabbed me closer. I leaned my back to him, resting it a little. He kissed my temple and held me tight.

I realized that I actually like him better when he's not talking- he doesn't have anything 'nice' to say anyways and will probably end up ruining the moment.

This was our first romantic moment as husband and wife.

* * *

**Hey guys! I am so happy to be back and I am very sorry for the long wait. Thank you for the reviews. And stay tuned! Because you are in for a surprise next chapter. Maybe we can have one of their 'ex' invited to the reception… Uh oh.. I can smell trouble! Maybe Luke Castellan will our guest next chapter or maybe Rachel or maybe even Reyna! Thank you very much for all your reviews, follows and favorites. And I really do hope you put this story to your favorite or follow list and believe me it is worth the wait! I hope you review. Thank you very much! Don't forget that if you want me to write a particular plot or whatever just PM me and maybe I'll write a story about it **

**OK, guys. That's it for now stay tuned! And I wont be long! … I hope.**


	12. Reception

When we arrived at the reception a lot of people were already there and half of them weren't even in the wedding.

Percy and I made our way to our own table that is decorated with vines around it and jasmines.

After a few minute everyone started filling in and surprisingly, since the venue of the reception was massive there were even few extra seats.

The buffet table was immediately crowded and there was no way I could make it through that crowd.

I grumbled.

Percy looked at me, "You okay?"

I sighed, "Yeah… we should've really got a buffet table just for the two of us,"

Percy chuckled softly, "I knew you'd say that," he grabbed my head softly and kissed my temple, while at it he whispered, "I got it all covered," he made a signal to the waiters at the corner of the room.

Confused, I stared at them watching.

The three waiters walked one by one holding large plates with a dome-like shape as lids.

The first one came up at the foot of our table and gently placed the entrée on our table and took the lid off.

"Wild Rice and Mushroom Stuffed Chicken Breast served with a Cognac Berry Sauce," he said.

I took a whiff of it and was ready to dig in when the second waiter put down the main.

"Pecan Crusted Pork Chop,"

I was a millimeter from drooling all over the table when I met the eyes of the next waiter in front of me.

His usual neat-cropped cut hair was now longer and his blue eyes were bluer than before. My breath was caught up my throat.

His tall figure stood in front of me. He placed the dessert on the table, obvious that he hasn't noticed me yet.

"Vanilla Crè- Annabeth?" A look of confusion filled his handsome face.

"Wait, you know this guy?" Percy said, waking me back up to reality. I totally forgot my husband was right next to y while I was ogling at my waiter-for-an-ex boyfriend.

"I-um-erm-w-we go way back," I took a look at Percy's eyes getting a feeling that he was going to ask about this later.

"Annabeth," Luke whispered, with deep regret and relieve in his eyes.

Those eyes, those eyes were the one who lied to me and those eyes were the ones that didn't stay faithful at me.

"Luke," I said confidently, immediately forgetting the good times we had together and bringing back the hurtful memories, "I want you to meet my _husband_, Percy,"

Luke ignored me and he still hadn't taken that look scraped on his face, "Annabeth," he repeated, his voice cracking a little. I didn't know if I should believe him or not. He told me to many lies for me to believe him.

He grabbed my hand harshly from the table, "Ow!" my yelp immediately attracted attention but instantly, fury grew in Percy's eyes and threw Lukes arm off of me, "Don't touch my wife!" He whispered firmly.

Luke ignored him and took my hand again, more carefully this time, "let me expl-,"

I took my hand back, "No, Luke. Go away," I said carefully but strong enough for him to flinch. Tears started filling my eyes and at this point we had more than 60 audiences.

"Annab-" Luke tried again.

"Security!" Percy ordered.

In a second, big men came and grabbed, a resisting Luke and escorted him out.

I looked at the people who came and watch. I felt my neck feeling hotter and my eyes stinging.

I wiped my eyes and ran for the restroom at the other side of the room. I heard footsteps behind me.

I locked myself in one of the cubicles. I just ruined my reception. I made myself a weakling in front of those people out there.

"Annie?" Someone whispered softly and that someone was the one who keep my standing all these years.

"Thals?" I croaked.

She knocked, "Open the door, Annabeth," Thalia said gently.

I reach for the lock and opened it. I ran straight to her arms and sobbed. The good thing about Thalia is that she won't force information out of you. She'll just wait for you to calm down until you wanted to talk about it.

"Annie, it's going to be okay…"

"Not even a day past since I became a part of Percy's family and I already brought shame to their name."

"No, you didn't! It happens to everyone. Don't worry, everyone will forget about it eventually,"

"No Thalia! I bet this was going to be in the news, first thing I'll hear in the morning,"

"Annabeth, listen to me. None of this is your fault. You didn't know Luke was going to be one of the waiters here and it's not your fault your pregnant and break as easily as glass,"

I nodded. I felt like I wont be able to go out there, back to the gossiping people. I think I might even get someone to take the window railing and I'd have to climb out.

"Where's Percy?" he was supposed to be the one comforting me here even when I was in a girl's restroom like in the movies.

"He is trying to calm everyone down and just telling them not to worry. And he told everyone that Luke wasn't himself and stuff," I nodded.

"What about Sally and the others?"

"Also trying to get the party going, trying to tell everyone that it was all going to be okay,"

I was about to reply when a slow music started.

"Looks like it's time for your first dance as bride and groom," Thalia said.

I nodded and we headed for the door.

**A/N**

**Well, well, well, this was an early update, huh? Hehe ;) thank you for all of the reviews and sorry for rushing with the story. Phew! I didn't think it was **_**this**_** hard to finish a story! Anyways. Thank you for your follows, favorites and reviews! And please don't forget to favorite, review and follow this this story if you like it! More drama coming in the next chapter! But don't worry Luke isn't going to be a villain for the rest of the story ;) So stay tunes and thanks!**


	13. Home Sweet Home

When we walked out, most of our guests were already slow dancing. A few of them whispered and murmured and stared and I tried to keep my head up high and pretend that they weren't looking at me at all.

Thalia and I squished past dancing people trying to find my groom.

I walked towards the middle of the dance floor, looking around, finding myself in the middle of dancing couples and alone.

"Thalia?" I tried to look past people but they were too many.

"Hey," a gentle hand grabbed my arm and pulled me.

I gasped. I was suddenly looking at my handsome groom.

I felt my self burning, remembering all the things that happened previously.

"Oh, hey… umm… I'm sorry a-about…" I tried to explain.

Percy took my hips and started swaying me. "Hey, don't worry about it, it's fine. We all tried to keep all of the guest calm,"

I smile gratefully at him and laid my head on his shoulder. I remembered how tired I was, "Thank you," I replied, "Umm, can I ask you something?"

"Anything,"

"Ermm, how long do you think it's going to take until we can go home?"

"Anytime you like, the party is about to finish off in about an hour anyways,"

Home. Now that I thought about it, Percy hadn't asked me to stay with him or his family so… do I just… come home to my _apartment_?

He must have seen my frown, he lifted my chin up, "On second thoughts, we should go now, I have a surprise for you,"

"Really?" I was suddenly feeling a little bit better. I wonder what his surprise is.

"Yeah! Now, come on!," Percy pulled me out of the dance floor, feeling as excited as me.

He dragged me to the limo at the front of the venue. I was thinking about the guests at the party but I guess Sally and Poseidon will take care of them.

It was a 15 minutes journey, I wasn't feeling sleepy but I leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I felt his head on my head so I guess he was resting too.

We got off the limo and I was looking at tall hedges and shrubs, I would've thought it was a jungle if they weren't so perfectly trimmed and shaped.

Percy was smiling like he was so proud of himself and I just got more confused.

"Ummm, Percy? What are we doing here?"

"Do you like it?" He asked excitedly.

"Umm, the bushes are great,"

"No silly, this," He made us step back from all the tall hedges and bushes and it revealed a magnificent view.

In front of me was a very familiar structured villa. It had a modern/vintage touch to it.

"B-but…H-how?" I couldn't take my eyes off the house.

"Well, when we decided to get married, that very night I was bored, so I started looking at house that we could maybe live in…" I was getting emotional again with tears filling my eyes.

"Yeah, but… this is my design, where did you get it?"

"Don't be mad?" he said quickly.

My attention was suddenly to him. "What?" I asked silently.

"Well, whenwedecidedtogetmarriedmyfatherkindasuggestedthatishouldinvestigateyousoikindasnuckinyourofficeandtooknotesoneverythingaboutyouthenifoundyourblueprintsofthishouse,"

"What?" I said getting angrier by the second.

He sighed, "when we decided to get married my father kinda suggested that I should investigate you so I did… and I went to your office and found this blueprint… and it was titled 'DREAM home'…" He trailed off.

"Listen, I'm kinda upset about this and thanks for the… _gift_, by the way. I-I need to rest now," I said turning my back to him and walking off.

"Wait, what?" Percy pulled me back, "I made this house for you, for us!"

I was so surprised, "Are you kidding me?" I whispered taking a look of the massive villa infront of me.

When I designed this house I actually put a lot of effort into it and believe me, it was a very big, incredible house with built in pools, spas, bars and lot of rooms. And that's why I called it 'dream house', Simply because I believed that it can only exist in my dreams…

After a moment of silence, "Are you still mad?" Percy asked, desperatel.

"Is the house fully furnished?" He nodded. "Carry me bridal style inside!"

He just smiled, carried me and ran to our new home.

* * *

**Heyooooo! It has been a long time (once again)… Thank you for the reviews, favs and follows. And plzz plzz plzzz keep reviewing, following and keep favouriting… is that even a word? I don't think so. But anyways I hope you enjoy this chapeter because I really enjoyed writing it. Just tell IM me (that's iris msg btw, hope you have drachemas!) if you want to suggest a plot that I can maybe write about because I really want to write more and… yeah ;) I've been reading harry potter and lovin' it! I've also been reading gossip girl (which is a very sexy book series) and books like inkheart and the Gallagher girls. I've been enjoying writing for you so yeah… I have a really really cool history project about ancient Greece… we were supposed to make something from the past history of Greece such as clothes, vases, jugs, jars, etc. etc… And I've decided to make a toga! Im having fun making it and I only started today but I've already broke a needle! I am so good at sewing aren't i? hhahaha that's it for now…. I feel like starting a blog… like gossip girl… and just gossip about people all the time. That's it for now! Wuv you allll! See yahhhhhhh….**


	14. AN New Story!

**This is just a message to please check out the sneak peak of my second story "Rein over me". It is about the rivalry between Greece and Persia. Poseidon rules Persia and Athena rules Athens but if they really need to make an alliance the only way in that time was marriage of the future rulers of both kingdoms.**

~A~

"Mother! We need to do something! Anything!" Annabella, the princess of Greece bursts open the door of the queen's headquarters. Her majesty's back was facing the princess but she can sense sadness filling the room.

The queen is facing her massive opened window that looks down at her kingdom. What she was seeing was obvious. Ever since Poseidon begun ruling Persia, Athens is losing quite frequently to their "regular" wars.

Queen Athena sighed as soon as she saw the Persian army charge. She turned around to look at her young beautiful daughter. "Bell... it's hopeless, sweetheart..." Athena walked to her daughter and lightly touched her golden locks.

"No! Mother, the kingdom needs us! We can't just let them down! We need to do something-" the princess tried to reason with her mother but she just hushed her down.

"Annabella, listen to me, we have lost too many of our warriors to fight this one. Trust me, Persians and Athenians are two different things but I do know. They won't kill if we stay quiet." Athena isn't the kind of person who gives up easily, but she is the queen and she needs to make the best decision for the safety of the kingdom.

"Mother, can you even hear yourself? We're just, what, going to surender?!" If Annabella was honest with herself, this case does seem hopeless.

"No, we are going to wait."

**I decided to changed their names so wouldn't be always Percy and Annabeth.**

*****Disclaimer~ the characters are Rick Riordan's and the plot is mine~*****


	15. The RED Haired Monster

It's been a 4 months since Percy and I have moved in our dream house. The house is massive!

Still now, I can't still believe about what been going on in my life lately.

Sally and Poseidon check on us sometimes to see how we're settling in and, well, my parents haven't called at all.

Thalia visits sometimes but most of the time it's just Percy, the butler, Carmelo, the maid, Annalita, and the driver, Samuel and me.

I am now around 3 months pregnant and… let's just say I am... BIG. I go to check ups. I am 24/7 fatigue! And I barely get any sleep. Percy has been really kind and understanding lately. He is so sweet even when I boss him around and yell at him a lot.

The home phone started ringing next to me.

"Percy?!" I called his name out without removing my eyes from the TV.

"Yes?" He said, running down the hallway to where I was and panting heavily, looking worried as always.

"Arghnnn!" I propped myself up from my laying position, putting all my weight on my arm.

"What's wrong?" scrunching his face making him look so cute.

"I'm fine... Get the phone..." I said in pants.

He reached up to the coffee table and answered the phone, "Hello...We're doing great, dad... Yeah she's fine... Really?... That's a great idea!... Great, thanks..."

I looked at him curiously.

He turned to face me, "Mom and Dad said we might be going to that theme park, disney land?" My tummy started fluttering, "It's in California, maybe your parents can come with us? Your brothers, maybe?"

"I don't know about them, but I do know about me! Yes!" I said excitedly.

"It's great that you want to go, oh! and one other thing, my parents said they had a surprise," Percy smiled... wonder what that surprise was.

We packed that every night because I was too excited to sleep.

We went by plane the other day and arrived there at sunset.

"Wow, this place is great... Have you ever been here?" I asked Percy, I couldn't stop looking at the Disney Land resort... The architecture was amazeballs.

"I've been here a couple of times... Where are they? They said they would meet us up he-" He was cut off by an annoying screech of "PERCY PERCY PERCY!"

I turned around to she a girl with a red hair that was soooo big that it looked like an afro. And I watched her pounce my Percy! I saw Sally and Posiedon in the distance.

She was clinging to him like an orangutan... It was hella annoying. I admit, I am a lil' bit jealous.

"Woah woah! Rachel?! What are you doing here?!" Percy asked trying to losen her grip around his neck.

"Annie! Annie!Annie!" Bobby and Mathew ran up to me and started hugging me i couldn't breathe.

"Boys, boys! Annabeth is pregnant remember? She's very sensitive," My father and his hoe walked towards us.

Bobby and Mathew let go of my neck and thankfully so did the red freak.

"Why are you here?" I asked, I didn't remember inviting them.

"They insisted, honey," Dad said... he never called me "honey"... never in my life. "For two weeks!"

My happiness was starting to fade away.

"Who's this?" Annabeth asked them as politely as she can about the tomato headed girl.

But before they could answer, "I'm the one who should be asking that," She said rolling her eyes.

Oh boy, she's sooo annoying.

"Oh, ummm... Rachel, this is Annabeth, and her family, she's Percy's wife." Sally answered for her.

"WHAT?!" Rachel the hoe yelled, "PERCY-KINS is married?!"

"Duh, Rachel! Haven't you seen the news?!" Percy yelled back at her, putting his arm around me. And I cuddle to him a little bit to make her as red as her hair!

"Umm, maybe we should check in," Poseidon asked, saving us from any awkward moments. But honestly, I was enjoying it.

"Okay..." Rachel said she looked shock, but then she looked up, "Dibs on Percy!" She said going back to her monkey position, hanging from Percy's neck. Percy must've seen my reaction and tried to take Rachel the monkey off of him.

"Umm, Rachel?... Honey, Percy is going to room with his wife... No other woman but his wife," Sally tried to put it as carefully as she could, I smiled at her thankfully. But she did kind of called Rachel the "Other Woman", "The slut", "The hoe".

Rachel was as redder that her hair (if that was even possible), she got off Percy and started fiddling with her fingers, "Oh, y-yes, yes... Of course, Sally," If I was her, I would be so embarrassed!

The Jackson family insisted we should get a villa. The villa had 6 rooms, 5 baths, a spa, A pool, And other entertainment stuff that came with it. They insisted because they said "family stick together". I was so happy that they called us family that is until I realized the "Other Woman" was family.

This is going to be a very very very long two weeks.

**Hey! I hope you liked this chapter ;) This is just a message to alert you that I have a new story and it's named "Reign Over Me", I hope you like it and I promise it's good! Please review, follow or favourite this story if you like it… Thanks! PLEASE READ MY NEW STORY!**


	16. Red Hatred

I was already drowsy, trying to sleep but with no luck. I don't know why. The bed was soft and warm. I have my supportive husband next to me. I'm comfortable. Why can't I sleep? Oh, right. That. Urrgh! I just can't get that tomato head out of my mind. The way she hogged him! Urgh! She does not have the right! She's so clingy and- and-

I didn't realize I was actually growling in real life. I felt a warm hand from behind covering most of my growing bump. I bet he heard me growling. Percy pulled me closer and before I knew it my back was against his chest. He was so warm I felt that I could fall asleep in just minutes.

Percy made a sound with his lips on my ear. I felt like he knew what was going on with me. It was like saying that he will always be there and there is no other girl in his life but me. And slowly, I fell asleep. _ "EEEEEPPPP! I wanna go there!" The ugly red-headed slug shriek, dragging Percy to the Mickey Mouse ferris wheel. I was walking with Sally with Sally's arm around mine . Like we've known each other forever. I really appriciated how Sally quickly accepted me as family. Percy was being dragged by Rachel and several metres from them are Sally and me. Then it was Frederick and Poseidon talking about something about business. Lastly was the twins with their mom. Sally noticed I was red with anger, burning holes on Rachel's back. Percy would look at me apologetically once in a while. Which annoyed me a lot because he could do something and just stay away from that monster. And my feet were hurting... a LOT.

"I'm so sorry, Annabeth. You know I never liked that Rachel girl," Sally said softly with a pinch of honesty in her voice. We were currently sitting on a bench next to a food cart. Dad and Poseidon were looking after the boys which were in the line for the merry-go-around while talking. And Percy and the whoe are lined up in the ferris wheel with her arms all over Percy.

I smiled gratefully. "Same," I replied. We giggled. We watched them get into the bee line. My feet were throbbing, so is my head and my heart is aching. I just can't believe that Percy isn't fighting the girl. I mean he looks disgusted and all but why is he leting her.

"Did they use to date?" I blurted my voice cracked a little. I just couldn't take it anymore... my chest was hurting and I needed to let it out.

"I'm afraid so... I'm sorry, Annabeth. Percy didn't date much before you came along. Rachel was Percy's first real girlfriend. She was really important to him. I saw how Rachel was starting to get her ways. And well... I am thankful my son listened to me." Sally explained. "What do you mean, Sally?"

"One day, when Rachel went to our house to study with Percy, I over heard her talking in the bathroom with someone. I believe it was her dad. She said a couple of things and I knew she was just using my son for money," Sally said that with no anger for expression, it was like even if Rachel tries to get her ways, she knows that there is no way that is going to happen because Percy is already married.

I couldn't believe what she said. How low can that dick sucker be?

"Wow... That's low... Even for Rachel," I figured it would be more polite if I call her by her name, Sally deserved that respect.

"Uh hmm," Sally was looking at Percy and Rachel who were getting on a ferris wheel with an uneasy look plastered on Percy's face, "You know, Annie," I cringed but didn't say anything, "You shouldn't feel so down, Percy loves you and he would love to enjoy this moment with you. I don't know how or why but that Rachel girl has her filthy fingers wrapped around my son... Last time I asked Percy, he said all is fine. But if this girl has that much power on him it must be a big deal," Sally finished, she kept a straight face but I can sense something else.

By now, I had my mouth hanged open. I just couldn't process. What? What information does Rachel have that she could practically use Percy as a robot minion.

And then I knew... I just had to find out.

\- **Short,butlongenoughtomakeyoushiver;)**


	17. Broken Promise

**AN: Yeah, I know I made mistakes in this story, sorry about that. Please just ignore them hahah don't think about the mistakes think about the plot ;) Enjoy this chapter :P**

"Annabeth! Please! Talk to me, sweetie!" He pleaded. But no matter how much. I didn't look back at him.

"Annabeth, wait!" I was practically sprinting but some how Percy still caught up with me with tens of people crowding around us at the theme park.

"Percy! Let go will you!?" He kept on tugging my arm. But no matter how hard I push it was hopeless freeing from his grip.

"I'm not letting you go until we talk." He said firmly. What's to talk about anyways? He only spend 97% of the whole day around with Rachel. He was tagging along where Rachel takes him. He does whatever Rachel asks him. What about me?!

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Yes! Yes there is! You won't even look at me straight in the eye!" I glared at him, reminding him of all the betrayal he has done.

"Ok, Ok! Yes, we haven't been spending time as we thought but I promise! Tomorrow will spend it together." It was hard to say no with those big green eyes looking straight at you.

"Perce, you're totally missing the point! Why hang out with that sleaze when you have a wife carrying your heavy child around all day?! Haven't you thought of what I was doing? Or if I was doing all right?!" Tears were stinging but I can't hold back. Rage and Hurt combined together.

Percy pulled me away from the center of the audiece we accidentally formed and took me somewhere behind the souvenir store.

I was sobbing uncontrollably, wiping my eyes at every second. "Annabeth, I'm sorry, Okay? Please. Stop crying," He tried to wipe my tears but I smacked them away.

"I know Ive been spending so much time with Rach, and I'm sorry. I promise to spend most of my time with you from now on."

That still didn't answer my question, WHY was he tagging along with her like a lost puppy? WHY does he act as if she has so much control of him.

I didn't get to ask, Percy pulled me in a tight, warm hug. The types of hugs I missed so dearly.

After I calmed down, "Percy, I'm going to give you one chance... ONE chance only." I have never been this serious with him before. "You mess up and I'm gone."

Percy didn't reply but he did kinda showed me that he is scared of losing me.

Things have improved. Percy and I spent most of our time together on our last few days at the resort. He started ignoring Rachel more, which I love. I loved seeing her squirm when he gets all-sweet with me.

The few last days were HELL for Rachel. And that makes me happy.

…until the last day…

We've been packing up, Percy and I. Dad and my family checked out a few hours ago. Sally and Poseidon are leaving tomorrow. Later on today, we were going to leaving too.

And Rachel is leaving now.

Percy asked me if I wanted to say goodbye to "Rach" and I looked at him with a strange look and I think he got that I do not want to do anything to do with her.

Since Percy's been good, I let him say goodbye to Rachel for a while. I kept telling myself, he won't do anything I don't want him to. Because he promised.

Rachel is downstairs and so was Percy. I'll give them a minute or less and after that in coming down.

And…

When I did…

Percy was looking straight at me… doing nothing… with Rachel's back at me… Kissing him…

Percy didn't do anything.

Percy didn't do anything

Percy didn't do anything…

I didn't know what to do next, next thing I knew sharp pains blacked me out.

If it wasn't for the baby, I would be glad it happened. Because when I saw them, it felt like someone sucked life out of me.


	18. Serious AN

**A/N **

**This isn't a chapter but listen, and listen carefully.**

**This is the reply to some of your reviews. **

**Yes, like I said, I'm not the best author. I'm just a kid. I'M 13. For some, I'm a really bad writer and for others, I'm not. There are some mistakes in this story, a lot actually. Because I'm not a professional at editing. Even Rick Riordan isn't! And for those people who think my story's "fake", we'll guess what? IT IS! It's FICTION! You're reading FICTION! It's not TRUE! And like I said at the start of this story, what would a kid know about pregnancy?! I know I should've done research and all but can't you just let it go? There's even a whole song about that. **

**I'M SORRY for those people who didn't do anything. It's just that, no one made YOU the judge to judge anyone or their work. Even if you don't know me in person, it does not mean I don't have feelings.**

**I don't know about continuing this story anymore.**


	19. Sneak Peek of part TWO

This is the sneek peak of the Part two! Part two is called Truth about the Billionaire. Thank you for your support. I'll be continuing this story. There is going to be a part TWO. It isn't a sequel though, I'm still writing it in this book.

I groaned because the light was so bright. The place was eerily white and quiet. _Where was I?_

I lifted my right hand to cover my eyes from the light but a sharp feeling surprised me, "Ow!" I looked side ways. I was hooked on a machine that makes a beeping sound once in a while.

_Hospital._

I was in a hospital.

Everything before I was here came crashing back to me.

_BeepBeepBeepBeep..._ My heart rate went up, 3x faster.

My hand reached for my stomach subconsiously, _my baby_!

_I started breathing heavily._

My stomach was flat! So flat that it's obvious I'm not pregnant anymore.

And there was only one thing my instincs told me to do.

I screamed.


	20. Update

Hey! Update, I'll be rewriting this story because it's just so rushed and all. I am going to improve the writing and hopefully, it will be a better story.

Thanks!


End file.
